


[Podfic] The Alchemy of Sin

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Kink, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney takes the advantage of a vacation to inflict some heavy pain on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Alchemy of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alchemy of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



**Length** : 10:10, 1732 words  
 **Notes** : Contains caning, sexiness, and the like. Telesilla is the best.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/telesilla-%20the%20alchemy%20of%20sin.mp3) (right click - save, 9.32mb)


End file.
